


Haunted

by Bullheaded25



Series: 31 Days of Gendrya [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Gendrya, Brotherhood Without Banners - Freeform, Dreams/Nightmares, Gendry-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullheaded25/pseuds/Bullheaded25
Summary: Gendry finds Arya's body at the Twins after the Red Wedding.Day 5: Dreams/Nightmares





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little ficlet I hope you guys enjoy. Thanks for reading!

The crunch of leaves beneath Gendry’s boots are the only thing he could hear over the ringing in his ears. He swayed as he walked through the forest, the trees and colors blurring past him. The yellow and orange leaves he’s seen everywhere else in the Riverlands were no longer the same - they were red. Not matured to red, but splattered with red blood from the hundreds of Northmen massacred at the Twins. 

Gendry passed probably the thirtieth man with a Direwolf sigil stitched to his tunic, red covering his belly down and felt as if he was spinning around on his feet. He fell in to the tree beside him and slowly slid down, forcing himself to breathe in and out again and again. 

Gendry and the Brotherhood Without Banners had found Lady Catelyn near the riverbank, naked as her name day and her throat cut to the bone. Gendry had foolishly thought of meeting Arya’s mother once before, but never in the way that he had. Lord Beric and Thoros were speaking in hushed tones about reviving her but Gendry had left the group before the idea could be discussed further. 

Arya had ran away and had been captured by the Hound half a moon ago. The Hound has had plenty of time to get Arya to the Twins to sell her for ransom, which means that somewhere, Arya must be here. Lying on the ground, probably covered in her own crimson blood and probably beginning to rot and freeze just like all the men that Gendry has looked at. 

From his place on the ground, Gendry manages to steady his breathing. He sits on his heels and looks around. His eyes skip the men littered across the ground and he sighs, forcing himself back on to his feet. He will have to look at every face until he finds Arya. He continues walking through the forest, distinctly hearing the Brotherhood as he nears them again.

Before he is able to loop around toward them again, he finds a streak of blood that differs than the rest. It wasn’t only a pool of blood, but a trail of it as if someone had dragged their body toward Green Fork. Gendry’s eyes began to blur what was in front of him again but he forced himself to step toward the trail of blood. 

He saw boots first and they were considerably smaller than the other boots he had seen on his trek. As soon as his brain processed what he was seeing, he fell to his knees. His rucksack slid from his shoulder and to the ground. Gendry couldn’t manage to push himself into a standing position again, and so he moved on all fours around the large tree and toward the smaller body. 

The person was laying on their stomach, their arms splayed out in front of their head as if they had collapsed while trying to crawl. Their small feet were matched with short limbs. Gendry couldn’t see the small torso with the oversized clothes but he was sure that it was Arya - the gangly thing that she was.  
A sob rippled through Gendry’s body and up his dry throat, escaping his lips with a crackling groan. He moved to the body and grabbed a limp shoulder, turning the body to face him. He gently moved a leaf that was stuck to her long and slender face, and another sob wracked through his body. Her gray eyes were unseeing, staring up blankly at the canopy of trees.

“Arya!” Gendry cried out, shaking her shoulder roughly. “Arya!”

“Wake up, lad.”

Gendry held Arya’s limp body to his chest and looked around the forest.

“Gendry - wake up!”

Gendry jolted awake. He flung himself up into a sitting position, his foot hitting a large rock and causing him to swear under his breath, grabbed the toe of his boot.

He looked across the low fire burning in between him and Thoros. Thoros seemed to be the only one of the Brotherhood awake at this hour, his leather bottell in hand and the faint flicker of the flame illuminating his pale face. He was staring at Gendry with a pitying expression.

“Dreaming of the girl again?” he asked softly.

Gendry looked around the dark clearing awkwardly and then rubbed his hand over his face. When he finally looked back to Thoros, the man's expression had changed from one of pitying to a more neutral one.

“I keep finding her,” Gendry answered quietly. “I keep finding her body in the woods.”

“You didn't, though,” Thoros told him, sounding earnest. Gendry had the strange urge to throw something at the priest. “She might still be out there, lad. She -"

“She's fucking dead,” Gendry spat. “She's dead because of me. She ran away because I chose to stay with the Brotherhood. I should have been there with her. I should have died with her.”

Thoros looked at him sadly, then tossed his bottell to Gendry over the fire.

“You will meet her again,” Thoros said under his breath, watching the flames dance in front if him.

Gendry scoffed at the man but drained the contents of the bottell instead of voicing his opinions. He threw the skin back over the fire and rolled on to his side with a large huff, pulling his furs up to his shoulder. 

He stared resolutely at the dirt beside his head. He was exhausted and had hardly slept in the last fortnight. Everytime he closed her eyes he found her body. He was sure it was Arya's way of haunting him for being an idiot and choosing the Brotherhood over his one and only friend. 

If Thoros was right, and Gendry did meet Arya again, he would have to find a way to make it up to her for being such a stupid, stubborn bull.


End file.
